


Day 25 of Write Every Day in November (Lullaby)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [25]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Yoshi sings he new sons to sleep with a song he never thought he'd sing again.





	

It was late and the rain was pouring into the sewers. It made things loud and Yoshi wasn't surprised that his newly adopted son's couldn't sleep. They had barley started talking, but they were clearly intelligent. Of course that didn't stop the storm from scaring them as they were still just children.   
  
Yoshi had to keep putting them back in the bed he made out of scraps and a discarded dresser drawer. After the seventh time of one of the boys climbing out of bed Splinter decided he needed to help them get to sleep. He knew of one way, but it made his throat tighten as he remembered his daughter. He took a calming breath and let it out slowly. He made sure the boys were all tucked in safe and sound before softly singing and old Japanese lullaby.   
  
His voice grew stronger as he kept singing and his resolve strengthened when he saw the boys getting sleepy. He finished the song, but sang it one more time. When he finished for the second time the young turtles were fast asleep. Yoshi couldn't help, but smile and he watched them a bit before climbing under another blanket until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. This wasn't the new start he'd thought he have in America, but he couldn't bring himself to feel upset. He was sure there would be issues in the future, but he did have a new life and he was going to make the best out of it.


End file.
